Broken Bird
by RockerPanda
Summary: Bella was nothing, she suffered from neglect as a child and now struggles to move forward as an adult. Edward is a successful millionaire and suffers horribly as his daughter is kidnapped by her neglectant and abusive Mother whilst vanishing for years. What if Bella found this broken child? They saved each other.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 21 years old and currently working as a Columnist in Seattle._

 _My Father Charlie and my Mother Renee divorced when I was only 2 years old, Renee took me to live with her in Florida and we struggled, as years went by she slowly started leaving me alone more and more to fend for myself._

 _I felt like I was growing up just like Matilda had._

 _When I was 7 years old, My Mother had killed herself in our bath deciding life had become too difficult for her, I found her._

 _I'd been sent to live with my Father, Charlie and he'd been warned of my years of suffering from neglect. Charlie had blamed himself and struggled accepting how Renee had raised me for the years I'd been away from him, I struggled adjusting to my new life of having a Father wanting to care for me every day whilst managing to work as a Cop. I hid in my room at first, avoiding his company and reading in the closet for long hours away from day light and human contact._

 _Years of therapy and I slowly came out of my shell but I'd still struggle with life and my emotions from time to time._

 _That was until I found her, then everything changed._

 **Broken Bird**

'Yeah, Dad, I heard you loud and clear' I complained through my mobile whilst rolling my eyes.

Dad was offered an increase in pay in his job so we moved to Seattle

'Now don't you think you're getting away with this so easily, Isabella Swan. I can practically hear your eye balls rolling at me' Charlie, my only parent demanded from me.

'Okay, D ..' My breath caught in my throat as I walked in towards the alleyway leading to my house, that wasn't the issue, what was the issue was that there stood a couple of feet away from me was a little girl, a little girl covered in filth, a bruised and naked little girl stood in the middle of the alleyway glaring at me.

Her little face peered up at me and as her lifeless green eyes found my shocked brown eyes, all hope was lost.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds assuming I was imagining this stressful situation, opening them slowly hoping that the little girl was no longer there, but there she stood.

'Bella?' I heard through my ear speaker, but I dropped my phone jumping slightly as the sight in front of me. I walked cautiously towards the little thing that stood in front of me; she noticed this and her eyes grew wider as she backed away.

She was assessing me, she was assessing whether to fight or flight.

'Hello' I said as gently as I could muster up 'My name is Bella'

She didn't respond but her head tilted slightly to the side, watching my behavior to determine if I were a threat or not, I had no idea how I was behaving so calm, most women would have ran towards her and swooped her up in their arms by now but I could tell she was not comfortable with that idea.

Her body shivered slightly so I instantly pulled my coat and jumper from my body as I was left only in my long shirt in the harsh winter weather, she looked to be much more cold than I would be, and I held them out towards her, her eyes squinted as if she were judging my behavior.

'You look cold, sweetie' I held my jumper out further as I walked closer 'I promise, I won't hurt you'

She didn't care about my promises but her body relaxed slightly as she grabbed the clothing harshly from my hands and then backed away, she looked to be about 4-5 years old. My clothes were far too big for her small skinny body and ended at her ankles.

She looked me in the eyes, she was adorable, even covered in those disgusting bruises and filth, all I could see were bright green eyes and filthy bronze hair, but it was so easy to get lost her in her lifeless green eyes.

'Can you tell me your name, sweetie?' I asked slowly

She looked me in the eyes and shook her head firmly no.

I need to call the cops; I thought of my Father instantly and pulled my phone from my pocket.

I speed dialed his number and he picked up instantly 'Bella, do you know what you've put me through just hanging up like that?' He demanded

'Dad, I need help!' I jumped in before he continued scolding me, her eyes watched me ever so closely.

'What's wrong?' He asked

'I'm on Parker Avenue heading through the alley and I just found a little girl all alone'

'Has she lost her parents, Bell?' His cop behavior kicking in instantly

I looked over to the little girl again, her bones had been showing through her naked form only moments ago and it looked like she hadn't received a bath, a good meal and a decent bed in a long time from the judge of her physical appearance.

'I don't know how to explain this to you, but you need to come and see for yourself, she really needs help'

Dad paused for a long while before speaking slowly 'Is she injured?'

'I think so' I said as I thought of her bruised naked frame earlier

'We're on our way' Dad spoke firmly before hanging up.

I looked towards the lifeless green eyes that were dull

'I'm not going to hurt you' I said gently but she still didn't move, she wasn't interested in anything it seemed.

Well, this is awkward.

'Can you talk?' I asked

She ignored my question and looked down towards her purple toes, her feet looked sore and freezing cold, I sat down on the floor in front of her, pulling my converse off.

She seemed fascinated in my actions all of a sudden, her lifeless green eyes slightly came to life as if I were a fascinating part of every day life, she watched intently as I pulled my purple socks from my feet and then pulled my converse back on my bare feet.

'Take these' I held the socks towards her, she looked from my eyes to my hand, once, twice, three time, until she eventually plonked herself down on her bum and pulled my way overly large socks on her feet.

They went up towards her knee caps and I was grateful they'd keep her legs slightly warm.

'Can you talk at all?' She stared at my face.

I wasn't sure what to say, I knew nothing about children and I wasn't even sure what to even say to her.

She was watching me still, ensuring I wasn't dangerous, I knew that Children who were abused felt more comfortable if you weren't standing taller than them, so I stayed sitting whilst she stood up in my socks, she liked this position and felt she had the upper hand, she could run if I came close.

I felt useless as I watched her little body.

'Evie' she muttered as a little beautiful voice snapped me out of my thoughts

'Evie?' I asked as my eyebrows pushed together

She sighed as if aggravated I was asking her again

'Evelyn Cullen' she stated confidently.

 **Holy fucking shit**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I'm taking my time working on this story, reviews would be greatly appreciated, even advice on where you'd like this story to go. Enjoy the next chapter of Broken Bird._

 _Thank you!_

 _RockerPanda over and out._

 **Chapter 2**

My Father eventually picked us up and during the entire car journey Evie had chosen to sit on my knee and glare at the two male officers in the front, she did not trust men, I could feel it by the way her body stiffened within their presence.

If they looked back at us, especially me, she'd snarl.

Her name was what shocked me the most.

 _ **Evelyn Cullen**_

We all knew the surname Cullen, Edward was the youngest CEO in Seattle, he owned Cullen Publishing and his adoptive siblings had made a living very similar to him, I'd attempted to get a job there once and they almost laughed in my face due to the fact of not attending College, I'd never gotten an opportunity to meet or even talk to Edward once in my entire life.

Edward's only Daughter Evelyn Cullen, had been stolen by her sick Mother when she was only a baby, Evelyn was pronounced dead due to the extent of the years that had passed with no sign of her being alive, however Edward never made arrangements for a funeral and refused to accept that she were dead. When the cops wanted to give up, Edward would pay them a heavy fund to keep searching. On top of that, he'd search himself with his entire family, when everybody told them to give up; it only encouraged them to search further and harder.

It's what I'd always admired about him.

"We'll be at Seattle Hospital soon" Charlie huffed bringing me out of my thoughts and I nodded

I smiled down at the filthy little child sat in my lap, and whispered to her "You're extraordinary, Evelyn"

She didn't respond, she just stroked my fingers that were wrapped securely around her little body and glimpsed at me.

I looked towards the window and what I saw stopped my heart, there were news reporters everywhere.

"But she might not be her?" I stuttered completely in shock

"Even if there is a possibility, the news is always all over it" He huffed

Evie had no clue what was happening but her body stilled due to the sight of all of the reporters.

"Evie, we need to walk through those people" She looked up at me and then outside of the window.

She then turned around in my lap so her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms came around my neck, she burrowed her face in to my neck, clearly indicating she wanted to be carried.

 _Your wish is my command, your highness._

Charlie got out of the car with Billy, his best friend and cop partner.

They were at our door in a second, as soon as the door opened; dozens of flashes surrounded us from the cameras.

I climbed out of the car whilst managing to hold the little Koala bear in my arms; she muttered a moan as dozens of news reporters shouted questions at us, luckily Evie never turned her head so the reporters couldn't get a picture but this only angered them further.

I leant down and whispered in her ear as we walked towards to building "Evelyn wasn't a very happy little girl until one day she found a unicorn and it made magic wishes for her to…"

"DID YOUR MOTHER PHYSICALLY ABUSE YOU, EVELYN?" a news reporter shouted down my ear, I squeaked, I was so close to beating the crap out of the man, _who even does that?_

When the words fell out of the reporters mouth I felt Evie suck in a harsh breath in my arms, her entire body stilled and I felt a wet patch spread across my stomach, I looked down and noticed she'd panicked so much that she'd wet herself.

"Evie likes butterflies so much that one day she ate one and became one herself, she flew all around the world and back again in only one day" I kissed her head and held her tighter, her body stopped shaking at my words.

We made it into the building and thankfully noticed there were no more news reporters, only a children's doctor and 2 nurses waiting for us.

"Can we take the child?" A nurse asked instantly and Evie only gripped onto me tighter

I looked down at her "Hey?" She peeked up at me with one small beautiful green eye "I'm not leaving you; I'll never leave you, I promise."

Her lifeless eyes lit up with that same sparkle I'd seen earlier, the doctor was waiting but I was too fascinated observing her facial expression, it was her way of showing she was happy when her eyes sparkled, it calmed me and I smiled slightly, she was so beautiful.

When we arrived at the Children's ward we were pulled into a small room and the only way to have Evie accept the female doctor and nurses examining her were to have me sat on the gurney with her, I felt ridiculous.

When they'd taken my clothes off of her she sat naked in my lap as they examined her body, I noticed the severe bruises around her body again from earlier and my arms tightened around the small little five year old sitting on me, instead of her watching the doctor and nurses, she looked right in to my eyes, I looked back, I was grateful the doctor didn't state the obvious loudly as even though it was obvious Evelyn had suffered emotional and physical abuse, the idea of the words being voiced out would hurt me even more.

Her body was so thin and she looked like she'd experienced way too much already, her facial expression seemed so lifeless as the doctor examined her body.

I decided to quote the lyrics from a song in my favourite film The Nightmare Before Christmas just to distract her.

I put my lips next to her ear and sang "Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow, there's something out there, far from my home, a longing that I've never known" I pulled back to see her eyes closed, she opened them slowly and I saw that same sparkle I'd seen earlier, her hands were holding my shoulders and she gripped slightly, her eyes were dancing, her facial expression never changed but I could read her just by looking at her eyes.

The Doctors took a swab of her mouth for a paternity test even though she had Mr. Millionaire's hair color and eye color; apparently it was police orders that Mr. Money wasn't allowed near the child until a paternity test had been carried out.

I felt a small amount of hope that one day, this angel might be okay.

After the tests they gave Evie her own private room that was decorated in Disney princess stickers, she observed them carefully and stroked them cautiously with her finger.

"You're a Princess" I stated and she scoffed, I quirked my eyebrow.

Little character has an attitude

"You may not feel like one, but you most certainly are, trust me" I smiled as I came to crouch in front of her small body, her eyes sparkled as I stroked my fingers through her hair "You have curly bronze hair" I ran my finger down to the side of her eyes "And beautiful green eyes that light up a dark room" I moved my finger to her nose and tickled slightly "and the cutest little button nose I've ever seen" I stroked her face once more "You most definitely are, Princess Evelyn Cullen"

She slowly lifted her hand to run her fingers through my hair, they moved down to the side of my eye, and then to my nose as she tickled slightly, she was trying to tell me exactly what I was telling her.

"We'll be Princesses together then" I whispered and kissed her forehead

"Forever" She murmured as I kissed her.

She was so fascinating; I'd been in this little girl's life for 5 hours now and already I didn't want to leave her side.

For the next few hours we lay around the Hospital room and I told her stories, stories about princesses, stories I wish my Dad had told me when I first came to live with him, and I just held her to my chest, she'd run her small little hands through my hair as I talked to her, she'd never break the eye contact with me, even if somebody entered the room, her green eyes wouldn't stopped twinkling as I spoke to her.

I'd never known how anybody could ever hurt a child, but it hit me even harder when I first saw her standing naked in the street.

As the hours passed, the time daunted me, I knew they'd ask me to leave her eventually to be interviewed and when I did, I had no idea if I'd ever see her again.

That time came sooner than expected when Evelyn's Doctor entered the room with Charlie, as soon as my eyes found Charlie, I knew it was already time, my arms curled tighter around her and I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second to contain the emotions. I took a deep breath and slowly sat up from the bed, Evelyn sitting up with me assuming wherever I was going she was coming to.

"Bella, it's time" Evie's Doctor told me, I nodded and leant down towards the curious green eyed girl.

"Hey?" Her lifeless eyes met mine "When I was your age, my Mommy told me very bad things about myself and I grew up believing them, no matter what anybody says to you, Evelyn. Remember that you're a very beautiful person, inside and out and you can do anything and be anything you want to be."

She was watching me curiously as I leant forward and kissed her forehead closing my eyes briefly wishing I could stay, but I sighed and stood slowly and backed away from the little girl.

"Bye, sweetie" I whispered

Her arm reached out to me, I couldn't go back to her, I had to keep moving away, I turned around and walked away without looking back, I couldn't see her, but I could hear her crying, even as the door clicked closed.

"Bella!?" She screamed

I fell to the floor outside of the door with my head in my hands as the tears fell from my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Bells." Charlie murmured, clearly shocked from the words I'd said to Evelyn, I could still hear her crying out for me and it was killing me not to open the door and hold her.

"I don't know how, but I already love her" I cried to Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry I'm not updating much, I've just started College again and I'm struggling for ideas, I've realized it's best not to rush these ideas so I can update really interesting chapters._

 _I also want to apologize for my choice of words, I'm trying to base this story as American as I can, but I'm British so typing this can be a little difficult, I'm trying to do this alone and hoping I get there._

 _Review as much as possible as it gives me hope that I'm going in the right direction for Bella and Evelyn's story._

 _RockerPanda_

Chapter 3

It has been three fucking weeks, three fucking long weeks, I ring and ring Cullen's deranged company and all I get are idiotic women who are more concerned about Mr. Cullen's penis than informing me of how Evelyn is doing, I was going out of my mind, my columns in the paper had almost become about green eyed, bronze fuzzy haired children who although barely speak give you more attitude via body language.

All I could see was her face when I'd found her, how lost she'd looked, how fearful, yet it had taken just one day and I could read her body language better than my own Fathers.

I made up excuses not to experience social nights out with my work, or even seeing Charlie, I shut him out.

I spend most of my time at the couch watching Bridget Jones Diary with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, my hair hadn't been brushed in 3 days and the curls were starting to suffer, I hadn't left my apartment in three long weeks and spent most evenings ordering pizza, I was going out of my mind with worry.

There was nothing on the news other than pictures of him, nothing of Evelyn, just of him avoiding pictures.

That Friday when I saw another picture of him on the TV, I instantly became pissed and picked up my cellphone to ring his pathetic company one last time.

As I sat on my couch with an attitude full of determination I hit speed dial, yes, it had become that pathetic that his company was on my speed dial in my cellphone.

"Alice Cullen of Cullen Publishing, how may I help you?"

I stilled for a moment, this was a new person, a Cullen, and normally I had Annabella muttering on about her fake breasts or Jane numb nuts on the phone.

Pulling my determination back together I spoke "Hello, I'd appreciate it if you could help me as I've been going out of my mind with worry whilst all of the secretaries are more interesting in boning Mr. Cullen than the health and welfare of his own child" I huffed "I'm not hanging up this phone until I have answers"

"Excuse me?" Alice seethed

"You heard me, my name is Isabella and if I don't have answers on how Evelyn is doing then I shall be marching down to this lame ass company and I shall be having serious words" My confidence was seething out of control, how difficult was it for some answers here, I calmed down slightly "Look lady, I literally haven't seen Evelyn since I took her to the Hospital and I'm so worried about her."

"Your name is Isabella?" Alice muttered shocked

"Don't tell me you're mentally challenged too, I really just want some answers here on Evelyn" I huffed

"No, I mean, you're seriously the woman who found Evelyn?" She seemed hopeful

"Yes?" I turned down the volume on Bridget Jones as I spoke.

"We've been looking for you everywhere" She screamed and I jumped almost throwing the phone to the floor "Evelyn is really upset she can't see you, she doesn't talk and when Edward saw you holding her on the TV and Evelyn's eyes lit up, he's been desperately trying to find out who you are but the cops won't give us any information."

Charlie.

Then I registered everything she'd said to me "She's not doing well?" All thoughts of Edward freaking Cullen trying to find me long gone.

"No" Alice muttered sad "But we really need to meet you, could you come to our home for dinner tomorrow? Evelyn will be so pleased to see you"

"She'll be there?" I was planning on saying no until I heard the last sentence.

"Of course" Alice sighed "We've been looking for you everywhere, I'm so glad you called, although I do wish you'd have called sooner"

"You're joking, right? Because I've been calling fake breasts and numb nuts every day for the past three weeks"

"JANE AND ANNABELLA GET YOUR ASSES HERE INSTANTLY!" Alice screamed again and I jumped "I see you're ringing from your cell phone so I'll text you our address and the time dinner will be, goodbye!"

When the line went dead, I sat shocked in my own seat with the cell held still to my ear.

They'd been looking for me? Edward sex god Cullen had been looking for me? She knew it was Annabella and Jane? God help you women now.

On one part I was trying to process everything Alice had just spoken, but then on another I was trying to think about what I'd wear tomorrow.

Before bed I opted for a simple red dress with a black cardigan and my boots, I then climbed in to bed and had happy dreams for the first time in three weeks, I was finally going to see Evelyn again … And Mr. Sex God Money, no pressure, no pressure.

I woke up the next day and decided to actually leave my apartment earlier, I went to the book store, Charlie's house for a visit, had my hair styled so the curls didn't hang in front of my face, then I headed home because it was already edging closer to 5pm.

As I jumped out of the cab to my apartment the nerves finally crept in, so I did my best to drown them out.

I poured some Baileys in to my coffee and then proceeded to get ready, turning music on and dancing around as I got dressed in my outfit that I'd picked out the night before. I slid a clip in the side of my hair to keep the curls out of my face as I proceeded to apply a small amount of mascara and lipstick.

I'd never needed to wear too much make up, I was rather confident when it came to my physical features; I pulled on some slight heels and then called the cab.

This was it, I kept thinking whilst I was in the cab, I kept wrecking my brain if I should have brought a gift or not, or wine, or flowers.

I was terrified this would make me a bad guest, but as soon as the thoughts were in my head to turn back and go to a store, we were there.

My heart stilled as I reached for my phone and quickly text Alice 'I'm here'

I got out of the cab and paid the driver whilst walking away, I noticed Alice already at the door.

"Wow, you're beautiful, I mean, we've seen your face already on the news holding Evelyn but you look amazing"

I giggled "Thank you, as do you, I was in jeans and a shirt the day I found her, speaking of so, how is she?"

Alice's smile faded "She won't talk, she cries at night"

My smile faded too as I thought about Evie crying at night.

As we walked into the hallway and Alice took my coat, I was shocked by how amazing the house was, it was huge and beautiful, there was a long rug in the hallway, and we proceeded to walk past what I assumed was the sitting room, I briefly saw a piano in there and my fingers itched to play it.

As we walked towards the dining room, Alice decided to speak again as she pulled us through the double doors "They don't know you're coming by the way"

I gasped, my heart froze wanting to turn back and run but Alice had already pulled me through the double doors and I stood at the head of the table in front of seven pairs of eyes, I blushed, I was stood at the head of a long dining table, all eyes on me, debated on running, I couldn't even see Evelyn, I finally pulled myself together.

"Hello, I'm …"

I saw a little head peak out from the far corner.

"Bella!" I heard a little soft voice scream.

Everybody's eyes turned back towards Evelyn as she jumped from the table running straight to me, I dropped down and picked her up as she almost knocked me over, she automatically wrapped her arms and legs around me as she cried in to my shoulder

"Evie" I smiled "I missed you so much" I kissed her again and she peeked up at me again, wiping tears from her small green orbs.

I rocked her from side to side as I kissed her on the head.

"Don't ever leave me again?" She whimpered, I couldn't promise her anything and that broke my heart.

I looked over her, her fuzzy bronze hair was brushed neatly into pig tails, she had blue ribbons wrapped around each pig tail and she wore a lovely blue dress.

The rich life suited her.

I heard movement then and I looked up to see all six people staring at me, I blushed red as Alice ran to my side.

"This is Isabella; she is the lady who found Evelyn." Alice explained without missing a beat, all of the adults still seemed in shock but Esme broke her gaze first.

"Isabella?" Esme smiled as she stood "It's so lovely to finally meet you"

I smiled weakly as she kissed my cheek, it seemed like Evie wouldn't move for anything so I rested her on the side of my hip as I walked around the table being introduced to Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and … My mouth dropped open as I stood face to face with Edward Panty Dropping Cullen, I didn't know whether to drop my panties or run for the hills but both options didn't seem possible, especially seeing as I was holding his only child.

Confidence swam over me as I looked him over, he was tall, strong, and muscular and the monster munch looked exactly like him but in female form, I giggled and extended my hand.

His hair was wild on his head and he dressed in a grey v neck jumper with black pants and shoes, I whimpered internally at his strong body and attempted to contain my drooling.

"Isabella Swan" I spoke confidently "Evie is your exact double"

His confused expression dropped instantly as he stood tall and confident, he extended his strong muscular hand to shake mine "Edward Cullen, I can't explain how wonderful it is to finally meet you, Isabella Swan"

Oh my, his voice was strong, confident, and deep and did the strangest things to me.

I blushed and he observed the blush with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Well, I heard you were looking for me so I decided to just let the tables turn" I smiled, still holding his large hand with my small slender hand.

In that moment Evie peered out of my shoulder and her eyes met her Father, my hand dropped from his as his eyes instantly met his Daughter.

There we no words, but the admiration that showed on both of their faces, although Evelyn did not remember Edward before these three previous weeks you could still see that she adored him.

"Your voice is beautiful" He reassured her and she blushed hiding her face back in my shoulder.

Edward already seemed completely different than what the journalists wrote about him, he was strong, confident and was full of the business attitude, until his eyes landed on his daughter, he then expressed more adoration than I'd ever seen.

I realized in that moment that the Cullen family had just witnessed Evelyn talking for the first time; I didn't know whether to feel awkward or proud of my girl in that moment.

"Please, stay for dinner" Carlisle motioned towards the dinner table, I sat down in between Evelyn and Alice, but that meant I was directly sitting across the table from panty puller Cullen, I giggled nervously and only his eyes met mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous" I smiled as I sipped at my wine

"Nonsense" Esme smiled gently "You have no need to feel nervous, however, I do believe that when dinner is over we'd love it if you would stay for a chat"

Obviously gesturing that when Evelyn went to bed we'd discuss more about how I came to be in possession of their long lost granddaughter.

As I made eye contact with Edward, I felt a small hand fit into mine; Edward's eyes instantly locked towards our hands, and then he made eye contact with his daughter, a bright smile came across his beautiful face, so I looked down too.

Evelyn had pulled her tongue at Esme, clearly knowing that we would be sending her to bed after dinner, however Esme had not noticed.

I giggled

Attitude

"Hey, Evie bug" Her green eyes met mine as soon as I spoke and instantly sparkled; she leaned up in her chair so she was almost my height and then gently twirled the curls of my hair with her fingers, then moved her hand from my hair, down my face and then she tickled my nose, I smiled brightly, impressed that she'd actually remembered my gesture of calling her a Princess in the Hospital.

"You're the only Princess I see here" I tickled her nose, and in that moment my heart stopped as I heard the brightest yet cutest little giggle escape her small pink lips.

I looked over her face and saw the tiniest of a smile, it faded as soon as the giggle erupted from her, and she looked almost as shocked as I did, I didn't want her to feel different or that she couldn't express her emotions because if she did somebody would look at her different so I pulled my tongue at her and looked around the table.

Evelyn hadn't noticed yet, but I had, everybody's eyes were watching us, I looked towards Edward and his eyes shone bright, just like how hers did, but his face was showing shock, I noticed the rest of the family worn the same expression, I didn't want Evie to notice so I motioned to Edward, his eyes met mine as he fixed his expression, then he noticed his entire families expressions and decided to interrupt their thoughts.

"So what is for dinner, Mother?"

Of course, he calls her Mother.

I rolled my eyes and instantly his eyes locked with mine, he squinted his eyes as his brow furrowed, clearly he didn't like my eye roll and a smirk slowly came across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was oddly comforting; Evelyn's small grip never left mine so it was an odd experience attempting to eat with one hand.

'Evelyn, you should come here whilst I show you my new cards and let Isabella eat' Jasper spoke with his southern accent.

Evie pouted and looked towards me

'It's okay' I smiled gently 'I won't leave'

She breathed deeply and then headed towards her Uncle.

'So, Isabella' Esme began

'Oh, it's Bella' I smiled

'Bella' Carlisle smiled 'Where are you from?'

'Well, I've moved all over' I drank more wine 'Between Forks, Phoenix and now Seattle, I moved here to be with my Father when he was promoted on the police force'

'And what do you do, Bella?' Edward asked slowly as he held his wine, my insides did backflips

'I eh, I write as a columnist for a small newspaper, I've always wanted to be involved in book releasing'

'We have careers opening in our building' Emmett interrupted

Nervously I blushed because I didn't want to state I'd never been to College 'I'd much rather go to College first' I stuttered

'Understandably, as would I' Esme spoke 'I've never been to College sadly but now I feel my time has passed, I have a grandchild and I'd rather spend my time spoiling her' It felt like Esme was comforting me and I smiled at her.

Evelyn peeked over from a card Jasper was showing her and smiled softly at Esme

'How old are you, Bella?' Rosalie then asked

'I'm 20' I answered honestly

'Wow' Carlisle spoke 'You're still so young' Thank you, Captain Obvious for stating that in front of the hot man who was facing me and is 29 years old, I knew my research.

'Eh, yeah, I was going to head to College last year but I ended up in a job and then I just wanted to get my own place' I admitted honestly

The entire time I spoke Edward's gaze was fixed firmly on my face, I shook my hair pulling it forward a little so I could cover my face, and he noticed and began rubbing his chin.

My heart was racing the entire time.

'Isn't it time for somebody to go to bed?' Jasper tickled Evelyn and she pouted

She hopped down and ran straight into the arms of her Father; he laughed and stroked her hair away from her face 'Don't think I'll give in again' she pouted further 'You go up to bed and Bella will come up and tuck you in, if you ask her nicely of course' I smiled at him

She took off sprinting to me and I jumped in my seat, she tugged on my sleeve clearly asking me to lean down, I did as she asked 'Will you tuck me in, Bella?' she whispered in my ear so nobody else could here

'I'm not sure I heard anything, I seem to be having hearing problems' I smiled as she pulled a face at me 'I seem to be getting a little old'

'If you're old then I'm ancient' Edward muttered

'WILL YOU TUCK ME IN, BELLA?' Evelyn shouted causing me to throw the entire contents of my glass of wine all over myself; I turned my head slowly with a glare on my face 'You've angered the monster'

She ran around the table and up the stairs giggling as she went, all faces of the family smiling softly at the sound of her, I grabbed a towel as I ran up the stairs to wipe the front of my dress.

I got lost after the first set of stairs; Evelyn came out of her room and took me by the hand leading me in

Her room was huge, it looked just like a Princesses house, it was pink and white and her bed was shaped like a castle, she walked on over to her wardrobe to change for bed.

She seemed oddly quiet and slightly irritated 'What's wrong?' I asked as she hopped in bed

'You left me' She spoke firmly and honestly as she got herself in bed, pulling a teddy close 'You promised, Bella'

'I'm so sorry, Evie' I took my shoes off and she pulled the duvet down for me to get inside 'I had to leave you'

'Because they told you?' she scowled moved closer to me in the bed and cuddled up to me

'Yes, but because you also needed time to come home and settle down with your Daddy' I kissed her head

'You could have come too' she giggled 'Daddy likes you and would have given you a Princess room too'

I giggled loudly at the thought and pretended to eat her neck 'This munchkin is too nosey!' and she giggled excitedly 'You're too nosey for your own good, beautiful'

Edward appeared at the door at that moment then and I stopped breathing, had he heard? His business attitude melted away as he saw us both cuddled up in her bed, he smiled slowly 'I heard my monster was still awake' He glared and she chuckled.

'Edward' Evelyn grinned and Edward's eyes changed, his strong attitude dissolved away as he walked over to Evie like a man who had won everything he'd ever wanted 'Can Bella please come and see me from now on?' She whispered

Of course she didn't say Daddy yet; she had never met him before these past few weeks.

We both looked towards him then and pouted a 'Pleaseeeee' he rolled his eyes 'I thought I had trouble with one of you and now I have double trouble' He sat down on the bed that was closest to her

'Bella can come and see you whenever and I'll get her number so you can ring her too.' I smiled as she jumped into her Father's arms.

'Thank you' she murmured into his neck

'You're welcome, Princess. But now you need to go to sleep' He moved her back under the covers next to me, he leaned over her and his eyes met mine 'shall I tuck you in too?' I felt his breath fan across my face; I could think about another bed I'd love you to do that to me in, my eyes almost crossed with pleasure at how good he smelt.

'You didn't call Bella a princess too so she won't respond' Evie crossed her arms and Edward laughed

'Oh, please forgive me, Princess Bella' He spoke slowly and I whimpered, his eye brow raised and I internally scolded myself.

I pouted and leant on Evie which made Edward lean over me too 'Off with his head' I whispered in her ear and she nodded

'OFF WITH HIS HEAD' she screamed and he faked shocked and ran around the room, Evie jumped up and took after him which only caused her to trip up over a toy 'Ouch, ouch' she whispered, as she fell on her butt, Edward was scooping her up within a second.

'Where did you hurt yourself, Evelyn?' He asked desperately

She looked towards the window and then her entire posture changed, the giggle monster was gone and the empty void of Evelyn was back and she looked so sad and empty inside her lifeless eyes, pain flew across Edward's face as he realized the child he hoped she would always be was gone and the adult that shown an entire list of depressive emotions was back,

Within that instant we'll never know why but she closed up again and refused to respond 'I bet your tired' I spoke awkwardly, hopping out of her bed, Edward placed her in and she rolled on her side refusing to let us kiss her goodnight.

'Hey Princess' her eyes glimpsed towards me 'I'll see you soon; I need to go home and feed my fat cat, I love you and goodnight' I stroked her hand and she closed her eyes.

Edward looked so broken down, he sat on her bed lifeless of what to do and I knew in that instant the only thing to do was to give her time, I walked over to him and took his hand, his eyes flew to mine 'Come on' I whispered gently and he stood up following me out.

'I'm just …' He whispered

'You can't break down' I interrupted 'She needs you' He looked down at me due to his height different.

'She's so unhappy' he muttered

'She will get over this, I know it doesn't seem this way now, but I know that child' He continued to gaze at me but it didn't really seem like he was listening

'My Mom hurt me too' his eyes focused on mine 'I was around Evelyn's age when she took me away from my Dad and she made me feel like I had nothing and nobody good in the world. I hid away and my Dad gave up on helping me but you, you can help her. You just need to give her time' He took a deep breath, his hand came up and he gently tucked a small amount of hair that had fallen towards my face backwards and my heart set off racing.

'How can I ever thank you for bringing me my child home?' he smiled

'You already have' I smiled


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all, sorry for the lack of posting, obviously I'm really struggling to come up with ideas of how I want this to go, this post may be a little stressful, but this is where I saw Evelyn and her happily ever after going so just hold on. If there are any questions I will answer them the next time I post, and if there are any ideas please feel free to send me a message. :]_

 _Rockerpanda_

* * *

'Okay, so I can take Evie out tomorrow?' I sighed asking Esme on the cell, after what happened with Evie the other night, Edward just left in such a hurry we were never able to talk. If anything, it seemed he were ignoring me, I'd ended up asking Esme to ask Edward for permission for me to have Evie for the day, after a yes, no, yes, no period, he'd finally agreed to Esme that I could.

I had to have his number, his work number, his assistants number, his Mother's number and of course, their house number. 'Of course, dear' Esme always spoke to kindly 'You can pick her up at 10am and have her back around 4pm, please'

Always so precise

'Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Esme' I muttered tiredly as I lay down on my bed with James, my fat cat.

'Goodbye sweetie' Esme spoke softly as she hung up.

The Cullen's were so worried Evelyn was closing up again after the other night, I wasn't though, this was normal in recovering; sometimes you just had to slip up every now and again.

James purred and rubbed his face against me, as if he agreed with my silent thoughts, I smiled and scratched his neck

'Good boy, James' I said as I climbed into my bed and turning out the light.

I huffed as I closed my eyes, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

I moaned groggy as my alarm starting shrieking with music 'TOO EARLY' I shouted at my cell and James hissed in agreement.

I hit the button as soon as my damn finger allowed me to move, it didn't take long for me to shower, brush my teeth and get prepared for the day. I packed a barbie doll and action man in my bag so Evie and I had something to play with in the park, I then made us lunch.

I was feeling rather good when I got up and moving, I practically downed my coffee and was feeling excited for my day ahead.

When I drove up the Cullen's driveway, Evie was sat at the door with a bag, she was wearing shorts and a shirt with two kittens kissing on them, her hair was in bunches and she looked really cute.

'Get in, Eviebug' I yelled from my car as I pulled my sunglasses on, I saw a slow smile spread across her face as she jumped up and ran to the car, it seemed she was feeling pretty good today too.

'Hi' she spoke softly

'Hi' I grinned back 'park?'

No more words were needed; she nodded her head desperately as if the park was an ultimate dream for her.

As we walked near the duck pond, we ate our ice creams.

She chose Strawberry and I had Vanilla.

'The weather has really picked up today' I smiled happily as I plonked down on the grass near the duck pond, she nodded her head excitedly and sat down next to me.

'My Aunt Rosie is going to take me to a kid's birthday party tomorrow' She spoke confidently 'She said I will make friends'

'Yeah you will!' I assured her 'those bunches are so freaking cute in your hair'

'Nanna did them for me' she giggled.

I pulled the barbie doll and action man out of my back 'These are in case you wanted to play.' She stared at me like I was trying to insult her by calling her a 5 year old.

'What?' I asked laughing

'I'm too old for dolls' she spoke; I rolled my eyes and lay back in the sun 'They're for little kids' she pulled a disgusted face

'You're a little kid though' I giggled and rolled my eyes

I wondered how her Mom used to treat her as she raised her, if she ever told her stories and tucked her in, or was her life always the way she looked when I first found her.

As I sunbathed with my hair falling around my face, I soaked up the sun and relaxed as much as I could, I was happy whenever Evelyn was with me.

'I wonder if she knew' Evie muttered so quietly I barely heard her, I didn't look towards her and continued soaking in the sun, I wrote it down to me misunderstanding what she'd actually said, but then she repeated 'If she ever knew'

I glanced towards her wondering what on earth she was talking about, my heart stopped beating and my mouth dropped open when I did because there to the side of me, sat Evie, she had the Barbie laying down with the action man lying on top of her holding her down.

'Evelyn?' I sat up slowly and she looked towards me 'Why are you doing that?'

'Do you think she knew?' she whispered to me as a tear fell from her eye 'Do you think my Momma knew?' Her voice cracked as did my heart.

My breath gushed out and I had no idea what to do or say, I knew her, I knew she knew what she was doing with the dolls.

'Do you know what the dolls are doing, baby?' I asked softly as I reached out and stroked my hand down her face.

She bit her lip, looked me deeply in the eyes and nodded her head … Confirming my question.

'How about I give you some of the bread to feed the ducks down there? I know we aren't meant to feed them but they look starved' I asked softly

She grabbed the bread from me without responding and sprinted to the ducks, it seemed like her sad mood was gone and she was excited again, she screamed 'BREAD!' at the poor ducks and I smiled as her little bunches bounced up and down as she ran.

I reached for my cellphone even though Evie and I declared today as a no electronics day

'Cullen' Edward snapped as he answered within the first ring

'Eh' I muttered 'Hello Edward'

'Isabella? Is that you?' he was speaking softly now

'It's me' I murmured 'I need to speak with you'

'Can this wait?' he asked seeming annoyed again

I fidgeted with the grass and glanced at Evie, she acted like such an adult sometimes yet there she was throwing the bread at the ducks, not even gently, sort of viciously hitting them with the bread, I smiled again.

'You have Evelyn yes? Is she okay?' He was panicked

'Yes, but she's fine, don't worry' I jumped in quickly 'She's throwing bread at the ducks as we speak.'

'Then, what is it?' He asked

'I can't do this over the phone' I whispered as I looked at the dolls on the grass to my right.

'Can you come to my company?' He asked, clearly curious now

'I'll drive there now' I hung up without waiting for a response, I pulled the dolls back in my bag and looked towards Evie, she had clearly given up throwing bread and had ended up eating the bread herself

'Eviebug?' she turned around 'Want to go see daddy?'

She raised her eyebrow curiously 'Edward' I corrected 'Want to go see where Edward works?'

She nodded her head excitedly and ran up to me pulling me into a big hug; I stroked her hair smiling as we walked towards the car.

'Do you like cats?' I asked as we were driving to Cullen's business, she nodded her head with an expression that said DUH. 'I have one' I said happily

'Really?' she whispered as if in shock

'Yeah' I smiled 'He's fat and ginger and his name is James'

She giggled 'Can I meet him?' her eyes lit up like the fourth of July

'One day' I said softly 'If Edward says yes'

I knew we were there before we'd even gotten close, I could see the tall building blocks away, when we did arrive, I parked and Evie was staring at me like we were at the wrong place.

'Edward works here?' she stuttered surprised

'Yup' I popped my p giving her a grin

As we walked in the building, Evie's hand went into mine and I smiled down at her.

'Hello, how may I help you?' a lady spoke at the desk

'Hey, we're here to see Eddie' I said, trying to make Evie giggle and she did, hysterically as the lady stared down at her like she'd lost her mind.

'Bella?' I heard a deep voice shout behind me, I turned around but before I did Evie screamed 'Emmy!' she ran straight into his big bear arms and he swung her around in a big hug

'We're okay actually' I smiled at the receptionist and she nodded confused as I walked away towards Emmett.

'Bella took me to see Eddie at work' Evie explained in a giggle

'Eddie?' Emmett asked stunned as I walked closer laughing 'HA, he'll love that!' he laughed too

In the elevator Evie stayed in Emmett's arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and he had the biggest grin that I'd ever seen on his face, we knew we were on Edward's floor when the doors opened and there were blond assistants everywhere, I rolled my eyes.

'Bella took me to the park and I fed the ducks' Evie spoke to her uncle like she was speaking to her best friend, I thought it was strange how close she was to Emmett, and how distant she was with Edward when it came to communicating.

They nattered on about ducks and barely paused to even breathe.

'Here we are' Emmett spoke out 'Dad and Jasper are in there with Edward'

Emmett knocked on the door with one of his hands whilst he held Evie with the other, and I heard Edward deep manly voice 'Come in' his voice was so authoritative.

We walked into a huge room and I noticed Edward first, he seemed stressed as he sat at a large desk staring at the computer whilst Carlisle leant over showing him something and Jasper sat on the other side on his phone 'Hey' I muttered shyly as I came in and headed straight to the window staring at the amazing view like I'd been in his office a hundred times.

'Hello again Bella' Edward smiled and then looked towards Evelyn 'Hello beautiful' he grinned and she giggled and smiled but didn't run to him for a hug like she had with Emmett, in fact she stayed in Emmett's arms.

'This view' I said shocked and Evelyn hopped down from Emmett and ran over to me, she hugged my leg as she looked down the window and then down in fear.

'We're so high!' Evie pronounced every word as long as possible and we all laughed

'Evie' I turned instantly grinning 'There's a machine over there, why don't you make Emmett buy you candy?' She smiled with mischief as she turned back towards Emmett.

'Not too many' Edward spoke softly towards her looking up from his computer, she nodded her head smiling.

'Can I have like 10 things? Because that isn't many right?' Evie nattered away whilst Emmett shut the door; I plonked myself down in the chair exhausted

'You okay there, Bella?' Carlisle looked up from Edward's computer smiling

'Yeah, kids are exhausting, I thought my cat was difficult to take care of but kids just ask questions about everything' I yawned 'She asked me why the sky was blue today' I smiled 'What kid asks a question like that?'

'My very intelligent daughter, clearly' Edward smiled towards me as he ran his fingers through his hair 'How was today?' He asked switching the computer screen off and all attention on me.

'Fun but then confusing, I don't know how to ask this but what was Evelyn's full report from the Doctor?' I asked seriously 'I mean on the day when I first found her'

Jasper moved over to sit down next to me and had put his phone down.

'She had been physically hurt, and wasn't fed but that was all we discovered' Carlisle spoke looking me in the eye

'I'm really sorry to ask this as I don't fucking know how' I looked Edward in the eyes frustrated and he stared back at me confused, I closed my eyes as I braced myself to ask the next question 'but was she ever tested for sexual abuse?'


	6. Chapter 6

" _The most beautiful experience we can have is the mysterious. It is the fundamental emotion that stands at the cradle of true art and true science."_

― _Albert Einstein, The World As I See It_

'Out of the question' Edward seethed as his hands gripped the desk tighter, his knuckles turned white as the cogs turned in his head.

'Now, hold on, what exactly was she doing with the dolls? Because for all we know it could have been innocent child's play' Carlisle attempted to reassure Edward.

'Child's play doesn't typically involve a male doll holding a female doll down, but I can see the confusion. Her expression and her body language however, told me something different.' I whispered, fearful for what Evelyn had endured.

'She's too young to have a rape test! I won't allow it' Edward spluttered turning red 'This is absurd.' He was running his fingers through his hair and tugging.

'What about seeing a therapist, Edward' Jasper spoke calmly. 'We can see exactly what she was trying to communicate without putting her through harm.'

'Now that's understandable. Edward, do you agree?' Carlisle asked cautiously.

I watched Edward, I could see the lost look in his eyes that I'd see in Evelyn's; I could see him hurting.

Edward nodded his head slowly and my fingers gingerly itched out to hold his hand, but he barely knew me; I was just a stranger who had found his child, I didn't have a say in her life, or even in comforting him.

'Emmy got me candy!' Evie giggled as she ran in to the room. We all jumped startled at the little voice, the looks plastered on our faces were soon erased to avoid her sensing anything was wrong, but she caught on anyway.

'Did I do something wrong?' she looked from my face to her Father's in panic.

'Come here, sweetheart' he spoke calmly, as a gentle smile settled on his face.

Evelyn walked over to Edward, and he leant down and pulled her up to sit on his knee facing her. 'Evelyn, you haven't done a thing wrong, you're a very good girl, but I was wondering if you had any...' He took a deep breath as he tried to figure out a way for her little mind to understand. '...Secrets that you can't tell anybody else, but you really want to?'

She nodded her head and whispered 'I have secrets, Edward.'

These words put a void in Edward's chest. 'Well, would you like to speak to a stranger about these 'secrets' and they will help you feel better?' Edward stroked her cheek reassuringly.

'But I'm not allowed to speak to strangers?' Evie puzzled.

With a brief, silent but oddly remorseful chuckle, Edward responds: 'But to this stranger, you can; you can trust them. They're a very good doctor and just wants to hear you talk.'

'So your mind can feel better' Carlisle explained.

Evelyn looked at Edward again 'Can you and Bella come with me?' she asked softly

He pulled her in to a hug and I could tell she seemed a little confused, but then slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, I could see the tears fall from Edward's face and in to Evelyn's hair 'Of course' he whispered 'We won't let anything bad happen to you.'

I wiped the tears threatening to fall from my eyes away as Jasper was already handing me a tissue, I smiled at him and he smiled back at me in understanding. He wasn't crying but he knew how tough it was to watch Evelyn admit how she felt.

* * *

Later that evening I dropped a sleepy Evie off home. A shirtless Edward greeted us at the door; causing me to fumble around for the words to tell him I have returned his daughter. He smirked and invited us in.

'Can Bella tuck me in?' Evie sleepily asked Edward.

'Of course, sweetie' Edward replied in a husky, but hushed voice.

* * *

'I want to be a bird' Evie whispered as we lay across her bed and stared at the sticker stars she had on her ceiling, I moved over to her and held her hand.

'Why would you want to become a bird?' I spoke confused.

'Can I?' she prompted, ignoring my question, as her small fingers stroked along my hand.

'You'd have to leave your family though' I stated, surely little girls shouldn't ask questions like that?

'And you?' she murmured sadly.

I smiled as I remembered a quote from one of my favourite movies 'If you're a bird, then I'm a bird, Evelyn Cullen.'

She didn't respond, when I looked over I noticed she'd fallen asleep, I smiled at her small, sleeping form. She was curled up and her bronze locks surrounded her face, her little lips puckered up as small soft snores we're released from her mouth. She looked so peaceful and exactly like the child she should be as she slept.

I moved her under her covers and stroked her hair out of her face, her body so relaxed and care free, I kissed her cheek lightly.

'I love you' I whispered into her small ear, she didn't wake up, but a small content smile covered her face, I walked out turning her main light to her night light.

As I began to walk out of the house, I stopped in my tracks and eyed the room to my left, it was big, warm, and there were book shelves surrounding the grand piano that sat in the middle of the room untouched. I walked over slowly, nobody was around. I didn't think to ask for permission, before I could think again, I felt my fingers moving whilst all of the thoughts running through my head just paused; silence at long last.

I learned how to play the piano when I was 8. Charlie had decided that I needed a hobby, then the hobby turned into a passion, that passion quickly grew to an addiction, once I started I just couldn't stop.

Music was everything in the world to me, when I lost hope, music kept me together, music was my release, and it still is.

I was playing 'I Giorni' by Ludivico Einaudi, my fingers had caressed the keys of that song a hundred times before and the music was coursing through my blood like waves.

It made me think of waves hitting rocks on a beach, the taste of salt water in your mouth as the sea water hit your lips, the fresh breeze floating through your hair and stroking your skin. Evelyn would love the beach...

I was so emotional, the fear I held deep within me that something really awful had happened to that child was eroding the lining of my stomach. The fear swelled through my veins like a tormented sea, and though I felt a single tear hit the keys, it resonated with the crash of a waterfall.

Evelyn deserved everything good in the world, and the woman who gave birth to her should have protected her with everything she was.

The song came to an end abruptly as did my thoughts, but my fingers stroked the keys gently

'Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you?' I turned around instantly, my heart stopped beating in my chest for a few seconds, there stood Edward in little more than pyjama bottoms and a towel strewn over his shoulder, his bronze hair damp messy, he had a small smile upon his face but I could see how exhausted he looked, his eyes red, his skin pale but steaming from his shower., but above all else, I could see he was terrified for his daughter.

'I'm sorry, please excuse me' I whispered, suddenly feeling awful for disturbing him.

'There is no need for apologies, Miss Swan. You can play whenever your heart desires' Edward stalked towards me and without permission he sat down beside me and started playing the same song I just did, my heart picked up all over again and I watched as his fingers moved gracefully across the keys; he played so much better than I did, he wasn't even looking at the keys.

Perfection, I sighed.

Without thinking twice I played my fingers on the opposite end of the piano to him and started playing along very gently.

A smile ghosted across his lips as his thigh brushed across mine, I instantly clenched my thighs together as a shiver passed through my body.

'Cold?' he questioned

I looked up from the piano 'No' I spoke softly

How did he even notice?

'My Mother taught me how to play' His jaw clenched, trying to concentrate on talking and playing simultaneously.

If only Tanya had been a good enough mother to teach Evelyn something other than stealing her just to damage her, I thought.

'Esme is very talented' I nodded, pushing Evelyn's psychotic mother out of my head.

'Esme isn't my Mother' He spoke firmly.

Awkward.

My heart sank 'Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea.'

'It's alright, I don't remember very well, Esme raised me and I continued my piano lessons when I came to live here.' He reassured me whilst I looked towards our keys dancing along the piano closer and closer, his pinky had begun to touch mine before it moved away again.

'Evelyn starts therapy tomorrow at 2pm' His fingers moved away from the piano, as the song came to an end 'Would you like to drive with us?'

'Yes' I smiled sweetly, 'I'll be here tomorrow.'

'I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Swan' he turned away without smiling.

'Edward?' I spoke gently as he turned back, his eyebrow raised in question 'You're a good Father' I smiled.

Half turning to face me I noticed a subtle smile emerge from the dismay, then he continued onwards without looking back.

My heart was hammering in my chest the entire drive home.

That night I started researching Edward Cullen, Google provided information about everything, then I found an article, it was from years ago, and there was a picture of Edward and Tanya, young yet beautiful. I laughed because Evie looked nothing like her; she was completely Edward, good on the inside and beautiful on the out.

I smiled as a picture of Evelyn came up, she was a baby, she must have been born that very day, Edward was smiling and holding her, Tanya was looking away furiously.

How could you not love that child?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to disappiont all, I took this chapter down to edit and repost as I didn't agree with certain errors, I will post a new chapter within the next few days.**

* * *

' _Forgiveness is that subtle thread that binds both love and friendship. Without forgiveness, you may not even have a child one day.'_

* * *

"What dolls do you like?" the therapist asked as she sat in a large chair facing us,  
Edward and I sat around a dolls picnic table with Evelyn. The children's therapy room was something from another planet.

"I don't like dolls" Evelyn stated very clearly with a scrunched up face as she picked up a small tea pot and pretended to pour tea in mine and Edward's tea cups.

'Thank you' we both smiled at her and she grinned happily.

"And when Miss Swan …"

"Her name is Isabella" Evelyn grew angry and rolled her eyes.

We'd only been here for 10 minutes and already Evelyn was growing impatient, I tensed hoping that this wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm sorry, but when Isabella brought the dolls to the park, how did that make you feel?" the therapist asked calmly.

I had to give it to Melissa, she really was the best of the best, and whenever Evelyn grew angry she knew all of the correct tools to calm her down.

"I was really angry" Evelyn whispered "I don't like dolls"

"It is fine to dislike dolls" the therapist reassured her "how old are you this year, Evelyn?"

"I'm almost 5" she smiled as she held up four fingers and her thumb.

"You're a very clever big girl"

"I know, Thank you" Evelyn stated happily and smiled smugly.

I scoffed; she definitely was her father's daughter, trying to soak up all of the attention she could get.

"Have you had a birthday party before?"

Evelyn's eyes had glazed over.

"No, nasty mommy didn't celebrate"

Edward flinched at the sound of Evelyn's tone, she sounded like a robot, I'd seen her that way, and I found her in that state so I didn't react the same.

"Did you always want a birthday party?" the therapist asked as she passed Evelyn paper and crayons.

"Nope" Evelyn coloured in furiously as her little tongue peered out of her mouth "I never had any friends"

"What did you spend your time doing?"

"I cleaned and cooked" Evelyn murmured as the crayon stopped moving and her little hand clenched around it.

She took a deep breath, before continuing to colour in.

"Do you know who Edward is?" the therapist smiled softly towards Evelyn

"Yes" Evelyn peeked up towards Edward "Nanna said that I am certainly my fathers daughter .. Whatever that means"

I smiled at their physical resemblance.

"You really are, what nice things do you and Edward do together?"

Evelyn seemed to like this question and sat up eagerly "Sometimes, we go to the park together and get really dirty; I like that the best because Nanna gets angry at Edward"

"Oh and do you do anything else fun together?"

"Loads" she emphasised by waving her hands wildly in the air "we build forts out of blankets and order pizza" Evelyn smiled.

I giggled and Edward looked towards me with a crooked smile on his face.

"Do you like living with Edward?"

"I love living with Edward, I wish Bella would come live with us." Evelyn smiled "She could have a princess room next door to me"

Edward rolled his eyes when I grinned at him.

"Do you not like to call Edward daddy?" the therapist asked as she wrote a note in her book.

Evelyn seemed deep in thought and then looked towards me as if the answer lay in my eyes.

"I don't know" she whispered softly "I have to call a man daddy in the bad house"

Edward smiled reassuringly towards Evelyn when she looked nervous, but I knew he was breaking on the inside.

"Do you believe that the bad man was your real daddy, Evelyn?"

"No" she whispered softly

"Evelyn, you only have one father and that is Edward" the therapist tried to explain the best to a 4 year old's knowledge "the word isn't what is making you angry, it's the person who asked you to call him it."

"Frank" she spat out

"And did you do fun things with Frank like you do with Edward?"

"NO" Evelyn screamed as she stood up, her entire posture had changed and her nose flared in anger, exactly like Edward's does.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Evelyn. I know that Edward is a really good person and that Frank was a really bad person." Melissa the therapist smiled softly at Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded her head, her anger hadn't subsided but she walked over to me, tapping on my knee and I picked her up to sit on me, she wrapped my arms around her small body as she stared down the therapist.

"Do you love Isabella?" the therapist asked gently

"She is a good person" Evelyn whispered as she nodded her head "she found me, you know?"

I smiled down at Evelyn realising she mustn't have known that my pictures were all over the television when she was found so everybody had known that I'd found her.

"How did she find you?" the therapist asked

"Mommy said "wait here in the cold, bitch. I don't care if you freeze" Evelyn whispered harshly and Edward's mouth dropped open "I waited, but it got so cold and I was tired, but Isabella found me and wouldn't let me stay cold, she gave me her clothes and kept me warm whilst we waited for the moustache men."

I'd have to tell my dad that Evelyn referred to him as a man with a moustache.

Evelyn danced her small fingers along my hand.

"Did Isabella save your life?" the therapist asked

Evelyn smiled and nodded her head whilst Edward was staring at me intently, I looked back towards him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Can you explain why Frank was so bad, Evelyn?"

"He would hit me, sometimes he'd touch me, and I hated the touching stuff more than the hits" Evelyn clicked her tongue loudly, Edward and I froze.

"Did he ever show his private parts to you?"

Evelyn had known what private parts were since Esme had explained the other week, Edward had contacted the therapist to assure her that it was a word that Evelyn knew.

"Yes" she scrunched up her face "and he made me touch them"

Edward closed his eyes as his nose began to flare, I reached out gently and stroked the back of his hand, he flinched but continued to allow me to stroke his hand.

"Did he ever put his private parts near your private parts?" the therapist asked the question we both were dreading.

"No" Evelyn looked around oddly confused "he only ever made me touch his"

"I'm sorry I had to ask you that question"

Evelyn continued to look confused, but she turned around on my lap to face me.

"Hush, it will all be okay" I whispered softly in her face, as I realised she wanted to be comforted.

"I want to go home now" Evelyn's voice broke as she looked towards Edward "please can we go home now?"

"Of course, princess" Edward stood up "Thank you for your time, Melissa."

I stood up, and Evelyn wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly.

"I'm worried about how attached Evelyn is to Isabella, it's unhealthy" Melissa whispered towards Edward, Evelyn didn't hear but I had.

I flinched and Evelyn peeked up towards me curiously.

"Come on" Edward whispered as he led us towards the exit.

* * *

Evelyn didn't say anything the entire journey home, neither did Edward and I, but I kept glancing in the rear view mirror regardless to see her staring quietly outside of the window.

Edward parked outside of my apartment, I was vaguely interested in how he knew where I lived but I kept my thoughts to myself as I exited the car, I waved towards Evelyn in the back seat, she didn't wave nor did she smile, she simply watched as I walked inside of the building.

I understood and respected that Edward needed time alone with his daughter, but it was a terrible situation to have watched and I was slightly jealous for not being able to spend more time with Evelyn, I knew that she needed to learn to attach herself to Edward, it worried me of what the future lay ahead for me.

"Hey fatty" I whispered as the cat came up to me and meowed, I slowly sat down on the couch as he jumped on my lap and begged for attention.

"Odd ball" I laughed slightly as I closed my eyes "It's been such a long day, James"

I must have fallen asleep because my phone interrupted my dream.

I woke up with a startle and looked towards it angrily.

" _Hello" I yawned out loudly as I clicked answer without looking at the caller._

" _Did I wake you?" it was Edward and he seemed to be in a better mood than earlier_

" _I don't mind, is Evelyn okay?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes_

" _She's getting there, currently curled up in bed next to me" he seemed happy that she was allowing him in, as was I._

" _Lucky" I murmured_

 _"Evelyn is for sleeping next to me?" Edward chuckled out_

 _"No, idiot, you for sleeping next to her" I laughed loudly_

 _"Wicked woman" he laughed softly and then became very serious "I'm very sorry for leaving you so abruptly before"_

 _I stroked James "It was a hard situation, I didn't realise that I was so unhealthy for Evelyn" I whispered and he sighed._

 _"Bella" He said softly "I don't believe your relationship with Evelyn is unhealthy and won't stop you from ever seeing her unless need be." That seemed understandable, after a moment I heard his voice again "what are you doing?"_

 _"Stroking my pussy" I answered honestly and Edward laughed out loudly._

 _"I hope that is an actual cat, Miss Swan and you aren't just touching something else" his voice hit me in between the legs as he chuckled._

 _"Of course it is a cat, you pervert. James is very angry at you for referring to him as a vagina" I smiled_

 _"Oh, well apologies to James"_ _He laughed "I must let you go to sleep, partly because I'm worried we wore you out today and partly because Evelyn is stirring next to me"_

 _All thoughts of needing to stay on the phone gone_

 _"I'll see you soon?" I whispered out in hope_

 _"You will, Isabella" Edward whispered before ending the call._

I smiled softly as I stood to go and wash my hair before bed, the phone call leaving me in a much better mood than earlier.

* * *

The next morning, a loud banging pulled me from my sleep, I moaned and stood up shuffling towards the door like a hungover person, my eyes squinted towards the evil light that the door opened up. I rubbed my eyes and then there stood Edward Cullen looking extremely attractive with a smile on his face, he looked me up and down and grinned, but before I could question his gaze, Evelyn walked out in front of him wearing a princess costume and holding a sparkling wand.

"Well, hello your majesty" I grinned and bowed

She smiled up at me but when she saw James meow at the door she took off running in my apartment, before I could advise her to be gentle with him, she already was, allowing him to sniff her hand before she attempted to stroke him, and she was a natural.

"You should dress this edible more often, Miss Swan" Edward whispered as he walked towards me, I blushed and bit my lip as I realised I was wearing my blue snoopy pj's and my hair hadn't been brushed since yesterday morning.

He popped my lip from my teeth with his finger as he had a delicious expression on his face, I didn't know or care what it was, but I know I wanted to lick it off.

"Snoopy is very popular" I murmured as his fingers ghosted across my face.

"Lucky Snoopy" His words sent a delicious friction directly towards my lady parts "I know I'd like to be where Snoopy was right about now"

I whimpered out a moan as I thought of Edward being wrapped around me, but before anything else could continue a little voice pulled us out of our thoughts.

"Edward" Evelyn asked sweetly "Can we please take James to the park with us?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. But we can take Bella for a walk to the park, and she is just as good as a cat" Edward said softly and I jokingly slapped his arm.

"I'm not a substitute for the cat" I complained and pouted as he smiled wickedly

"Thank christ for that" he muttered out of ear shot of Evelyn, I rolled my eyes and headed towards my bedroom to get dressed, Evelyn's little feet pounding along the wooden floor as she followed after me.

That child had no concept of privacy.

"How are you feeling today, little one?" I asked softly trying to brighten her expression.

"Okay, I guess" she shrugged "Edward said he'd make me very happy today, I have him all to myself and I'm happy you're here."

"We will all have so much fun" I reassured her with a hug.


End file.
